Astrid's heart break
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Astrid is jealous. She's jealous of Hiccup and Heather. It tears her to shreds. So, when she leaves Berk can Hiccup convince her to come back and stay? Or will Astrid leave her life on Berk behind?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Weird feeling

When Heather finally got Hiccup and the gang to believe her and help save her parents, things should've been good right? She now lives and trains on Berk. Well the problem is that she's spending way too much time with Hiccup! I swear those two, will be the death of me. Let me introduce myself I'm Astrid. Astrid Hofferson.

Anyway Hiccup and Heather spend so much time together, it's sickening. I mean no one can spend nearly 12-14 hours of a day together! Rumors had spread that maybe Hiccup and Heather are together. At first I understood. The 'prince' of the island showing a new commer around. But shes been her for seven weeks! She should know the whole island by now!

Ever since Heathers and Hiccups fourth week of spending time together, I started getting this weird feeling, like my heart is breaking and when I see them alone I feel like running away and cry! And I rarely cry. What is this weird feeling taking over?

Chapter 1 down! Okay so every other chapter will be either Astrid's or Hiccups P.O.V. No other povs will happen unless I want them too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: confessions

"So Heather... How do you like Berk?" I ask

"It's great! And I personally like the training school"

"Really? Why?"

"Fishl- I mean the dragons, and how they seem to understand their owners and the other trainers." she gave me a sly glance.

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me. I know you like Astrid"

"W- wh- wha- what?"

"Come on Hiccup! It's so obvious! Even though I haven't been here or known you guys that long, I see the way you look at her."

"So? What if I do like Astrid? Its not like she feels the same way..." She shakes her head.

"Hiccup, if only you could see what everyone else does" she whispered

"So since you know who my crush is, shouldn't I know if you have one and who it is?"

"Well played, first off yea I do have a crush...and it's Fishlegs."

"what?" Everyone knew that- except Astrid that is. Everytime, when Heather is in the room Astrid seems off, I can't explain it- but when she looks at us like that, my heart starts to break, like I have- no need to explain things between Heather and I is nothing romantic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eavesdropping

Ugh. Here comes mister and misses 'we're nothing but friends.' Those two make me sick. Oh, and that weird feeling turned out to be jealousy.

We were in the training school. Of course, Hiccup is 'showing' Heather how to get Starlight to blast ten bolts of fire in one day. I miss the way Hiccup would show me new stuff with the dragons.

I needed to ask Hiccup something, but when I wad in ear shot and they couldn't see me yet. I sort of eavesdropped on their conversation. "Do you think it'll work? I mean what if they don't like it? Especially Astrid and Fishlegs?" that just porved my fears- Hiccup and Heather were secretly together and they were ready to announce it. "Oh hey, Astrid!"

"Hello Heather"

"Is there something I could help you with?" Hiccup asked

"No, it's just the others are starting to get hungry so we were wondering when lunch is?"

"Oh right...forgot about that...we'll have it right now."

At lunch

"So?" Fishlegs started "that Heather is nice huh? And pretty"

'Why do you even like her?' I think 'I mean she and Hiccup are secretly together, and they're getting ready to announce it!' I'd like to say that to him, but I can't figure out how without sounding bitter, jealous, and angry.

"I've gotta go" I left to wonder around the island. Since I knew Berk well, and lunch wasn't over 'til another half-hour.

I was going to turn to a secluded area, when I heard two familiar voices talking. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course! I mean it's starting to get a little bit obvious. And, when he knows he truth- there is no way my dad can say no"

"But what if some people take it the wrong way?"

"Don't worry, we'll explain it so no one will take it the wrong way." I stopped listening for a few seconds. Just thinking of those two throwing some whatever it is they're planning; and announcing their relationship, I couldn't help but let a tear fall from my left eye.

"I mean Fishlegs and Astrid-"

"Don't worry, we'll just keep it a secret from my friends. It's better this way so my friends don't suspect a thing." So their little 'coming out' is to tell the whole gang. Poor Fishlegs I think poor me; and before I knee it I was running and crying away from the two people I thought were trusting and non- secretive.

**Okay so I'll try my hardest to make the chapters longer. Oh and next chapter we'll find out what Hiccup and Heather are planning. Okay, see you all later. Btw I own non of this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Talking to Dad

Heather was beginning to wonder when I'll talk to my dad. I'd tell that it'd be soon, now the pressure is on since things seem off. Well, you see Astrid isn't even talking to me anymore, can anyone say weird?

...

Night as fallen on Berk now. Toothless and I were doing our nightly flight around the island when I saw blonde hair it couldn't be, could it?

I had Toothless fly high so the blonde rider couldn't see us. Yep, I was right it was Astrid. But why is she flying at this hour of the night?

Things are weird. Wait is Astrid crying? No, Astrid Hofferson does not cry. She is strong.

...

I got back home from the flight when I saw that dad was still up. "Dad? Can we talk?"

"Sure, thing Hiccup. What do ye want to talk about?"

I wanted to talk about Astrid- but decided to talk about the 'thing' "You, see dad Heather and I thought it would be a good idea to have some sort of party. You know, so people could get to know other people better."

Dad put on his thinking face. "Okay," he decided "But when and where will it be held?"

"I'll ask Heather when but it'll be held at the dinning hall"

"Sounds good. I'll make the announcement at the next town meetin'" I nod.

...

It had been two days since I saw Astrid riding at night and since I talked to dad.

Heather and I decided to have the party next week. That's good, I think it is anyway. I have a week to get Astrid to talk to me again. I hope she does. Otherwise things are never going to be the same- ever again


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Finding out

Training. That's all I ever do anymore. It's the only thing to keep me busy and not think about them. I mean why? Why are they together? And why didn't they tells us when they first got together? Why are they planning some big 'coming out' party? And why the hell does it bother me so much?!

I sat down because I just can't take this anymore. Why didn't I tell Hiccup how I feel when I had the chance? Just why? I was too late and now? I may never have a shot with Hiccup ever again.

When Hiccup arrives- without Heather- I leave, I need a break before anyone can do anymore mental damage to me.

Fishlegs POV

All of us say Astrid leave, especially Hiccup. I think all of us can see the hurt in his eyes. No one really knows why, but it seems as though Astrid can't stand to be in the same room as Hiccup anymore.

We all turned back to face Hiccup. "So what were you saying Cuz?" asked Snotlout.

"What? Oh right. Okay so within the next week, my dad said that the whole village is going to have a party!" We explode in happiness "But, you have to have a date." Yes! This is my chance to ask Heather! Just yes! Yes! Yes!

*end POV*

When I arrived home that night my parents looked worried. They told me to sit on the couch. "What's going on? Did something bad happen?"

"Astrid," my mother starts "We're moving- to Degeri."

Degeri? But that's where Dagur's from?! How could they do this to me!

...

Later that night in my room, i began to do a little thinking. Let's see I could tell my friends, or just leave and not come back- Stoick might tell them though. And if Stoick tells them then they might be mad at me, well at least I'll be gone.

I went to sleep not knowing if I was or wasn't going to tell my friends about me family.


	6. Upset

Chapter 6: Upset (and party)

I've spent all week trying to get Astrid to talk to me, I ask her how she's been, anything new happen, ect., and what do I get for a response?

Nothing. What did I do to her? I mean she acts as though something bad is going to happen. What could happen? It's not like she's moving away.

...

"Hey Hiccup!" Heather says to me as we prepare the hall for the big part- that's tonight. "So...did you ask Astrid?"

"No," I admit while I look at the check list.

"Why?..."

"I don't think she wants to come," I lied. Well sort of big parties really aren't Astrid's thing, but I never really got a chance to ask her, and even if I did why would she want to come with me?

As I look at the check list and the dinning hall I see that everything is taken care of. Great all I need to do is go home get dressed and come back- without a date.

...

This night is amazing! The dinning hall actually looks like it's held big parties before. The tables were covered with cloth, balloons were up, and the dragons, who were outside having their own party, were having a great time!

The only thing that could make this better was if Astrid were here.

As I get lost in thought about the blonde I get so far into it, that I don't notice Heather, along with Fishlegs, coming towards me. "Hey Hiccup, having a good time?" my best friend asks.

"Yep!" I smile but it is forced. All of my friends have a date, together here or not well except for Tuff that is. Anyway Ruff and Snotlout finally got the chance to admitt their feelings for each other, and Fishlegs asked Heather (as friends though, but I get the feeling the won't be friends much longer.)

...

The dance was coming to an end we all look up to see my dad make an announcement. "All right thank ye all for comin', now before we leave to night you all were asked to pick a young couple that must kiss be for we all leave."

Yep that's right that happened, mostly thanks to Heather since she came up with it. The couples were: Heather and Fishlegs, Ruff and Snotlout, finally me and Astrid. My dad takes the votes out and- "Fishlegs and Heather!" why do I get the feeling she pit their names together so she could kiss him? I look and see them kiss as if their lives depended on it.

*Heathers POV*

After Stoick says our names I look over at Fishlegs and he looms really nervous. "Hey," I whisper to him "don't worry about the kiss just close your eyes."

"O-Okay..." After he closes his eyes I press our lips together and I instantly feel fireworks and I guess I'm not the only one as he presses back and wrap his arms around my waist I put mine around his neck. And all I can say is:

BEST NIGHT EVER!

*end pov*

It's midnight and I'm still awake so I go for a ride.

...

As I fly around Berk making sure it's safe I look down and see someone on the beach, unfortunately I am not close enough to see if it is a man or a woman so I leave them be. I mean who would want a stranger asking them what's wrong?

...

I lay in bed still thinking of Astrid wonder what's gotten into her lately, it's like she can't stand to be in the same room as me anymore.

...

A/N I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed but it's what I came up with besides this fic is coming to a close but do not cry as I have a sequel.


	7. leaving Berk

Crying, that's all I have been doing since I found out I was moving. Heck the other night I was at the beach crying and I saw Hiccup riding Toothless and what did he do? Did he come to see me? No! Though it is a possibility that he might not have been able to see me, which is what keeps my hopes up.

But then again he has Heather so why would he worry about? Well, it is Hiccup I'm talking about so he must be a little worried, I mean he has been trying to talk to me all week. And here's my explaination for that, I haven't spoken to him because, I feel like if I do, I would admit my feelings and tell him I'm moving, and being rejected is not something I want to deal with before I leave.

...

"Hey, Astrid!" I hear as I'm waiting for the ship that will take me and my parents to Degeri. I turn and see Hiccup, keep it cool Astrid you're a Hofferson and Hofferson's do not cry, especially in front of the chief or the next chief whatever.

"Hello Hiccup" is my reply.

As he comes to me I can see a gleeful look in his eyes, probably glad I'm talking to him. "So..." he says after a few minutes of silence. "Are you and your parents going on a vacation?"

"No." I just can't lie to him, but not tell him the whole truth.

"Oh, then where are you three going?"

"Why don't you ask your father?!" I tell him "goodbye Hiccup."

...

That all happened six months ago. After I arrived on Degeri I started to hang out with Dagur, I was trying to see if I could find anything out so I could send something to warn Berk but...

The more I hang out with him the more I think I'm falling in love with him, he seems to have changed his ways. "Guess who?" I hear a ruff voice whisper to me.

"Dagur!" I was super excited and I don't know why.

"Astrid," he faces me. "We've known each other for six months and they've been wonderful. So I was wondering if you...would like to be my girlfriend?"

"Dagur," I throw my arms around him. "Of course!" I kiss it feels so right yet wrong. Oh well I'm sure that feeling of whatever it is will disappear over time.


End file.
